Ultraman One: Episode 35
Characters :;Ultras *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity) *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders: Defending from the Land of Light *Ultraman Spectrum (Only appearance in One Series, Bonus novels bundled into this episode) :;Kaiju&Seijin *Deleto *Genesis Messiah and its children. Part One Chapter 1 Arc 1: Planet Terra and Planet Magical (This part is narrated by Cure) Cure and Virus in space. "Brother, look that's Planet Terra and Planet Mirror." said Virus. "Oh yeah, I see that. So what we say?" said Cure. "Well, I will take on Planet Magical. You go to Planet Terra." said Virus in an excited tone. "You sure you can handle?" asked Cure, worrying. "Yeah, I can." said Virus as he flys into the atmosphere of Planet Magical in the flash of a second... Cure did the same, he venture into Planet Terra. Planet Terra is a volcanic rock planet, with a complete different environment as Planet Cure. The natives of Planet Terra are Terrariums, rocky fire type children born from Genesis Messiah, Their true form is Alien Terra. They are fighting the Deleto Race. "You are?" asked one of the Terrariums. "I am Ultraman Cure, I had been sent by Genesis Messiah to deal with the Deleto Race." said Cure. "Gosh, let's work together." said another Terrarium. All of the Terrariums were alerted and they transformed into their true form, Alien Terra and launches an all out campaign against the Deleto Race. While the Terrariums used their lava powers to assist Cure, whom is using Cure Blast, Cure The Reverse and Curium Sun-Ray to finish up the Deleto Race. After a tough and difficult battle, the Terrariums/Alien Terra and Cure successfully wipe out the entire Deleto Race invading the planet. Planet Terra is saved again. All the Terrariums congratulated Cure and worshipped him as their saviour. "Don't worry guys, soon you guardian Scorpium Ultra will arrive." said Cure as he leaves the planet. He soon meet with his younger brother, whom just finished his job as well. (This part is narrated by Yvon) "So,Virus, how?" asked Cure politely. "I am thankful for my own brute strength and the natives of the planet, willingly assisting me, allowing me to wipe them off." said Virus. "How you dealt with the stingers?" asked Cure. "Well, ,must be careful of it." said Virus, Virus then recalls his moments in Planet Magic. (Flashback) Virus lands on Planet Magic, and meet the natives, the Magicaliums, their true form is Alien Magic. Planet Magic is kind of like an empty hollow planet with a mirror surface that shows the reflective to those whom step on it. There's mirror mountains (eg: food mountains) and mirror liquid rivers. It may be the most boring planet in the universe that ever existed. However, what's unique to the planet is a field of magical spell exist throughout the entire planet, this field is made by the Mirroriums from the past. The Magicaliums are powerful spell casters and among one of the mountains of the said planet, a temple of ancient magical spell books is located there. Those are spells use by them and their father, Genesis Messiah. Receiving the collaboration from the Magicaliums (Alien Magic) and due to the use of their magical charms/spells, and Virus own brute strength and beam technique that he made himself, managed to wipe out the Deleto Race in the planet. Afterwards, the Scorpium Ultra thanked the Magicaliums for their efforts and hope the meet them again, one day. Virus left the planet to meet Cure. (End of Flashback) "Virus you don't intend to use Voiderium yet?" asked Cure. "Nah, maybe in near future. I prefer my brute strength. I need to learn and found out how to use Voiderium. I need to observe the humans of Planet Earth one day to master this substance." said Virus. "I get it, there still more Deleto present out there." said Cure, "Well, let's take them out!" said Virus. As a result, Cure and Virus immediately rushes to the crises. (Back to Present) "So, Virus is still alive?" asked One. "We need to know." asked Zero. "He is..." said Yvon... (Flashback continues.....) Chapter 2 Arc 2 As Cure and Virus ventured to the aforementioned planets, now, the two brothers decided to work together to wipe off the Deleto Race faster. First they landed on Magium World. "This planet looks like Planet Cure?" asked Virus. "Indeed it is but a combination of rocky and forest environment." said Cure. "No inhabitants?" asked Virus. "The Magriums but during the ancient disaster war, they are now in hiding and are on the verge of extinction." said Cure. "Incoming!!!!" said Virus as he pushes Cure away. A bunch of Deletion Stingers are launched by the Deleto Race, luckily Virus pushes Cure to safety. Virus and Cure (currently resuming Cure Afloat), the two brothers took fighting stances again to fight. While Cure is using his Curium Water technique to take them out, Virus continues to use brute strength to take them out. Eventually, all of them dies. Virus and Cure exchanged punchs with each other and journey to the next planet. However, while travelling in space, a horde of Deleto Race ambushes them in an asteroid belt. Virus and Cure kills all of them once again with great effort. At Planet Crescent, Cure and Virus worked with the Crescentiums, the blade like children of Genesis Messiah and the natives of the planet. They even went to the three moons of the said planet to make sure things are in check as well. Planet Crescent, bears many similaries to the Moon of Planet Earth, found in the Milky Way Galaxy of any known universe apart from Scorpio Nova Universe. They are fascinated about the silvery beauty of Planet Crescent. The silvery shiny moony liquid flow on the rivers of the planet, shapes of objects similar to the Lunar Cycle of a Moon of a year on Earth is found naturally on the planet as well, much like a forest. However, the surface of the planet is in fact, rocky, like Mercury and the Moon itself. Aside from that, Planet Crescent is one of the planet with the most powerful magnetosphere found. It also helps to maintain the balance of gravity in the remaining planets. While Planet Cure, Terra, Mirror and Magium World do not have a magnetosphere of its own, they are held by the omnipotence power of Genesis Messiah. At Planet Light and Planet Darkness, Cure and Virus ventured to each of the two planets seperately. While Cure went to Planet Light, Virus went to Planet Darkness. What's special about those two planets? Planet Light is full of light energies without any form of physically landscapes/landforms, with just a rocky surface for inhabitants/visitors to land on. At Planet Light, Cure collaborated with the Lightiums, the light type children of Genesis Messiah and their true form, as Planet Light. After a tough battle, Cure and the Lightiums managed win but Cure was very exhausted. The Lightiums then advised Cure to bath in the light energies, which recharges Cure's energy, As Cure thanked them, he left the planet. Meanwhile at Planet Darkness, Virus is raging a tough fight with the Deleto Race. However, the Deleto Race is shown to be way much and much weaker than there were before. Despite being weaker, they are still apart to fight on par with the children of Genesis Messiah. The reason being, since Evil Messiah's banishment, the dark energy influence on the universe have drastically decreased. And due to Genesis Messiah's decreased power, his children can't unleash their full power and even as their true form. The native of Planet Darkness are Shadowiums, the shadowy creatures and the darkness type children of Genesis Messiah. Planet Darkness, is like the twin sibling of Planet Light, with only darkness energies flowing across the planet and with a healing surface. What's special about the darkness energies is, they are pure good and are not evil at all. They have healing properties as well. Hence, the Deleto Race are completely wiped out from the planet. Virus, knew, it has not end yet. Virus' brute strength and punching power had increased drastically thanks to his effort and the battle. He left the planet to meet Cure afterwards and congratulate the Shadowiums. Chaptee 3 Arc 3 "Big-bro!" said Virus as he called out to Cure, whom is staring at the space vacuum. "Oh, Virus, you finished your job." said Cure. "Yeah, easy task man." said Virus. "Look there." said Cure, Cure pointed the yellow energies that holds the space vacuum. "What are them?" asked Virus. "Sunriums, the substance that hold this universe and maintaining it." said Cure, "But this universe is split into half right? The bottom half of the universe (universe bubble) is the Negative Side of the Universe. Where we live is the top half of the universe (universe bubble), the Positive Side right?" asked Virus. "Good observation." said Cure. "And ohh, the dark version of Sunriums are Dakriums, found at the Negative Side." continued Cure. "Interesting," said Virus. "Now, let's wrap everything up. Drive the Deleto to extinction." said Cure. As a result, as fast as possible and as swiftly as possible, Cure and Virus went to many different planets or even in space to wipe off the Deleto Race and eventually, drives them to extinction. The universe is finally safe from the influence of the Deleto Race for over a million years, thanks to Virus and Cure, various children of Genesis Messiah that assisted the two brothers. "So, Brother, what are your plans now?" asked Cure, one day, after everything is done. "I am going to Earth of the Milky Way but I need to sign the Pact Scroll at Scorpio Nova, I have decided to take the oath." said Virus. "Why?" asked Cure. "Seeing the way you uses Curium Water, I want to master and find out the purpose of my Voiderium." said Virus. "Good choice, Earth is a beauty planet, much like Planet Cure. Humans live there. Good,luck in your visit there." said Cure. Virus takes flight but he lands back in front of Cure again, "Why, Virus?" asked Cure. "Take care of the Scorpio Nova for me while I'm away." said Virus. "Your job is my job. Don't worry, just go..." said Cure. After that, Virus thanked Cure and he visited the Scorpio Nova, declaring that he wishes to take the oath of Scorpium Ultras. A magical pen appear in front of Virus, Virus is to fill up the Pact Scroll. While filling it up, he reads it aloud. "I, Scorpium Ultra Ultraman Virus, hereby agree to form a pact and have my life force and energy shared with Scorpio Nova, and I will protect Scorpio Nova at any cost. If I violate this agreement, may I be cast from this universe. If I fail to protect Scorpio Nova, let the cost come out of my life. I hereby complete the ritual and become the manipulator of disease." Virus had become the Manipulator of Disease now, the Pact Scroll that Virus signed earlier is now at the core of the Scorpio Nova..... "I will return to Planet Cure and continued my duty there." said Cure, he know of the future Scorpium Ultras that will be born. Both brothers went seperate paths, what will be their fate?? Part Two Chapter 1 Ultras Reflections/Thoughts "So, Virus and Cure are the most powerful Scorpium Ultras at that time?" asked King. "Yeah, currently everyone else is training to become equally powerful." said Lava. "The Deleto Race remained just become mindless puppets, easily killed?" asked Zero. "Indeed they are." said Yvon. "Genesis Messiah remained neutral still?" asked One. "We are interested to know that." said Leo. "Agreed." said Astra. "Another question, first. The Scorpio Planetaruy System planets are so different." said Xena. "Interesting." said Taro. "Yeah, the Scorpio Planetary System planets are also known as elemental planets that exists naturally. They hold the balance of the universe." said Cure. "Well...." said Kato. "Interesting theories, different from this universe." said Nexus. "Even I am thrilled with this history of our homeworld." said Celestial. "Agreed with Celestial." said Trident. "Yeah, Genesis Messiah remained neutral." said Dark Sceptor. "But wait, Cure you have a direct connection with Genesis Messiah, right?" asked Seven. "Not necessary, the good Scorpium Ultras all has such a connection." said Yvon. "But we can say is, Cure is the chosen one." said Vader. "Well once we hear the history of Virus and Cure, Yvon, tell us yours." said Giga. "Oh yeah." said Yvon. "Sit them guys, let's hear from Yvon." said King. "Negative Side? Positive Side?" said Solar. "That's a special universe." said Tina, behind Zeth and Lila. Afterwards, everyone sit down as Yvon starts narrating about her past...... (Flashback continues) Chapter 2 Yvon's birth (Flashback) 14,000 years old, a thousand years after Virus and Cure's birth. The Scorpio Nova started reacting again. This time, the Sunriums merges together, forming a feline humanoid figure, it is the birth of the first Scorpium Ultra, which is female. The same thing, two clumps of Sunriums floats above the feline humanoid fgure, the clump of Sunriums that was once converted from Genesis Messiah genes enter the figure, much like Cure and Virus, the same process happens. This female Scorpium Ultra, is stronger than those female Ultras the belongs to the Sliver Corps of the Land of Light or even Mother of Ultra herself. So, the concepts of Scorpio Cycle applies here, a Scorpio Cycle is given a maximum time grace of 3000 years, however, if three Scorpium Ultras are already born before the maximum time grace, a new Scorpio Cycle starts again. This will be a continuous cycle. Due to the birth of that particular female Ultra, it commences the end of the first Scorpio Cycle. The next cycle begins afterwards, so whom are the next three Scorpium Ultras? What element will they possess? What interesting is, the Scorpium Ultras from the first Scorpio Cycle, none of them received that clump of Sunriums that is converted from the evil deity, Evil Messiah's genes. "I am?" asked the female humanoid figure. The same thing, a scroll appears in front of the female humanoid figure and it reads: "You are Ultrawoman Yvon, the first female Ultra. You are being chosen as the Manipulator of Blade, please go to Planet Blade and find the ancient blade, and complete the ritualby signing the Pact Scroll." "Pact Scroll? Planet Blade? Okay, I am going now." said Yvon as she takes flight and journeyed to Planet Blade. When Yvon was travelling, images of Planet Earth and the human beings appeared in her mind, given her the desire and dream of going to the said planet after completing the ritual. Chapter 3 Planet Blade, Before Arriving on Earth (Yvon) birth. "A voice calling me...." said Yvon whom was flying on space. Yvon travel to the voice was, it was Planet Blade, she landed on the planet and found the caster of the voice, it was the Sunrium Blade. The planet is full of blades which are attached to the ground of the planet. "You are the voice whom called me?" asked Yvon. "I am The Sunrium Blade, you are my choosen wielder....." said the voice of the Sunrium Blade. "Me the choosen one......" said Yvon. "Yeah." said the voice of the Sunrium Blade. Yvon went forward and grabbed the blade, she now make a pact with the blade, anything happens to the blade will happen to her so Yvon decides to protect the blade at all costs. And the only planet without any invasions is Earth...... The Deleto race has pershied...... "To Earth, huh??" asked Yvon. "Yes." said the voice of the Sunrium Blade. Yvon takes flight and travels to Earth, by first exiting the Scorpio Planetary System into a verse of spiral galaxy. She reaches the entrance to the Millky Way nd enters there. "That's Earth!" said Yvon in an exciting voice and enter its. On Earth, she travelld to an underground temple and assumed her human form, whom she known herself as Sakura. Sakura sealed the Sunrium Blade there as it will be safe there. She then assumes her lifes as a human on Earth, she had decided not to take the oath of Scorpium Ultras for now. (End of Flashback) "So your combatant skills are once very weak due to not fighting?" asked Zero. "Yeah. But I am a bit more muscular than most female Ultras here except for Jane, Lila, Tina and Zeth right?" asked Yvon. "You are right." said Zeth. "We are special female Ultras, whom has the brute strength of a male Ultra." said Lila. "Ohh I see." said Cure. "But Virus indirectly made your stronger right, by turning you into this form?" asked Father of Ultra. "Is it true?" asked Taro. "Yeah, it is the truth, I will not denied it in any sort of way. By turning me into The Sacrifice, I am physically stronger and it compensated for the lack of fighting experience that I had never gained/given." said Yvon. "The Sacrifice?" asked Lava. "What do you call yourself that?" asked One. "The Sacrifice, I sacrificed my freedom in the past to keep the Voiderium in my body n check. Also, due to my physically appearance, I may be mistaken as an evil Ultram this is irreversible." continued Yvon. "We see that now. Shall we continued?" asked Giga. "Sure." said Yvon as she continues her story... "Wait." said Zero, interrupted Yvon. "Why, Zero?" asked Seven. Zero turns into Shining Ultraman Zero and summons a rainbow field, covering all the Ultras present. "Shining Field, since you guys are worried Evil Messiah may start his evil deeds, by spending time in this Shining Field, we can take as long as we want in this Shning Field. And the time passed in the real world, would be very slow in comparison." explained Zero. "Oh, I see, thanks Zero." said Cure, "I will continued now..." said Yvon, as she begins depicted more about the past of her husband... (END OF EPISODE) Bonus Arcs Part One Spectrum's Birth After the birth of Virus, Cure and Yvon, the rules of the Scorpium Cycle states that, once three Scorpium Ultras are born in a time interval of 3000 years, a new Scorpium Cycle starts. However, this rule does not apply to the son of Virus and Yvon, Dark Sceptor. So now, the sun starts having solar eruptions and some unnatural events.... Could it be? And it is right, the birth of a new Scorpium Ultra, the same process happens again. The Sunriums particles that are converted from Genesis Messiah's genes entered the humanoid figure again, the newborn Ultra now has a conscious. "I am?" asked the Scorpium Ultra. Suddenly, a scroll appears in front of the Ultra and it reads: "You are Ultraman Spectrum, you are the manipulator of rainbow, please go to Planet Rainbow to complete the ritual to become one and signed to Pact Scroll..." "Pact Scroll...." thought Spectrum.. Spectrum exits the Scorpio Nova and instead of going to Planet Rainbow first, he decided to wander around the universe first before completing the ritual. He started exploring the space in Scorpio Stargate, the Scorpio Stargate is where the Scorpio Planetary System and the Edge Hole exists. Eventually, Spectrum landed on one of the dark planets of the Edge Hole. He begins trainings and using his elemental powers there. Part Two Drifting into K76 Universe At the Edge Hole, Spectrum was training and using his powers to improve his fighting skills. However, a space distortion opens due to Spectrum's use of energy attacks. A blackhole opens, Spectrum was being sucked into the blackhole and tried, as much as he could to escape from the blackhole. "No...no....help...help...I don't want to die....." said Spectrum in an agonising and painful voice. However, as much as he scream, there's no one present to hear his cry. A trauma tragic for the young Scorpium Ultra indeed. While being pushed and pressurized while inside the blackhole or rather distortion hole, Spectrum slowly loses his own conscious. In his mind, a scroll appears in front of him and it reads "Ultraman Spectrum, you have disobey the rules of a Scorpium Ultra, as a punhishment you will lose your rainbow elemental powers and you status as a manipulator of rainbow. You failed to complete the ritual in Planet Rainbow. Your elements is now neutral." "Neutral Element? Lose Rainbow?" asked Spectrum as he wakes up a bit, it was already too late as Spectrum was sent to another universe, known as the K76 Universe. There, Ultraman also exists in a planet known as Planet Ultra. Spectrum received many wounds in his body as he lies on a dark planet of one of the galaxies of the universe. Spectrum was too weak even to maintain his conscious and so he loses his conscious. He was too traumatised by what happened earlier. Also, the Pact Scroll formed in Planet Rainbow was burned away due to Spectrum's disappearance to another universe. "O Spectrum...." said Genesis Messiah in an extremely sad tone after observing what happens. So now, what will happen to Spectrum, will he die? Or will he be found by the Ultras from that universe, whom are from Planet Ultra? What will be Spectrum new adventures or friends. What are his newfound powers after losing his Rainbow Elemental powers? Stay tuned on Light and Darkness Series. Next Episode Continued from flashback relationship between Sakura and Kai (the human form of Yvon and Virus respectively on Earth) and leading the Virus using the powers of Voiderium for his actions.... Virus beings voiding off free will and turning many planets to wasteland. The one that confronts him is Ultraman Cure, his brother? What is the relationship between the two brothers after many years? More backstory of Yvon and Dark Sceptor as well! Notes *A new writing style is tried and tested in this episode. *Please note that one of the chapters reuses the idea/writing from Ultraman One: Episode 31. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes